crazy at the beach
by Yukinari Kazahara
Summary: cerita aneh, gila, heboh etc. fic gue yg pertamaa :
1. Chapter 1

**CRAZY AT THE BEACH**

**Dislaimer ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kinoyomi-chan**

**Pair(s) : GaaSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, SaiIno, ShikaTema.  
**

**Rated : T**

**catatan : oh iya! ini fic pertama gue! jadi mohon maap kalo ga jelas atau apalah. yang baik, di review ya cerita nya ;)**

Disaat siang yang cerah, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, TenTen, dan Temari. sedang di perjalanan menuju pantai yang berada di Konoha. Saat dijalan, entah kenapa Ino yang sedang menyetir mobil melihat mobil sebelah nya dan yang mengendarai itu…..cowo dan cowo nya adalah…………..SAI -_-

*DEGH* detak jantung Ino berdetak keras. Pipi nya merah dan terus melihat kearah mobil tersebut. Tanpa di sadari, ada batu di depan mobil nya. GUBRAK! Ino keluar dari mobil dan melihat keadaan. O_O Sakura pun juga keluar.

"Ino! Kamu itu bagaimana sih! Menyetir mobil saja tidak becus!" bentak sakura.

"apa kau bilang?" bentak ino kembali. Akhirnya mereka pun berantem satu sama lain.

"hhhhh.. kalian ini, kerjaan nya berantem terus!" kata Tenten.

"ehh.. bagaimana ini?" kata Hinata berbicara sendiri dan kebingungan sendiri.

Temari malah kerjaan nya kipas2 diri nya dengan kipas nya yang versi kecil -____-''

TIN TIN TIN!.. (apa banget dah) tiba2 mobil biru mengklakson dan menghampiri mobil ino yang bertabrakan dengan batu besar. Keluarlah sai,

"sedang apa kalian disini? Bukankah tadi kalian lagi di jalan?'' Tanya sai

"eh………" pipi ino merah!

"mobil kita tertabrak batu besar karena Ino!" kata sakura sambil menunjuk ino dengan jari tengah.

"grrr! Diam kau sakura!" Ino seperti ingin mengajak ribut lagi.

"sudahlah! Sudah.. memang nya kalian mau kemana?" Tanya sai

"Kami…. Mau ke pantai Konoha" jawab ino

"wah! Sama seperti kita! Kita juga mau ke pantai konoha! Yasudah, kalau begitu kalian ikut mobil kami saja!" *wink*" kata sai.

Saat Hinata masuk….. tempat kursi hinata berada didekat naruto. Pipi hinata merah saat duduk disebelah naruto.

"ada apa hinataa….?" Tanya Naruto.

"naruto kun…..." *sambil menengok ke Naruto* *Naruto pun menghadap ke Hinata*

Sudahlah lupakan apa yang terjadi. Hakakakak -_-, dan akhirnya mereka pun sampai di pantai. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Mereka sudah menemukan tempat yang enak. Mereka masing2 menggelar karpet dan berjemur memakai kacamata. Hahahaa stay cool 8-) tak lupa mereka memakai sunblock biar ga item terutama Sakura. Dia sungguh-sungguh menjaga kulit nya. Dia takut kulit nya tidak terjaga.

30 menit mereka berjemur. Setelah itu, Tenten mengajak untuk berenang di laut.

"yuk, kita berenang! Aku sudah tidak sabar nih. Hahaha.." ajak Tenten

"ayok! Aku juga ga sabar" kata temari.

"aku juga mau!" kata Ino, Sakura serempak.

"lho? Kamu ga ikut hinata?" Tanya tenten.

"aku.. ga bisa berenang. gomenasai, aku tidak bisa ikut kalian berenang" jawab hinata.

"oke! ;-) tak masalah" kata tenten.

Saat ino, sakura, tenten, temari sedang asik asik berenang. Hinata hanya melihat dari jauh. "andai aku bisa berenang seperti mereka.. hh" kata hinata dalam hati. Saat itu, naruto menghampiri hinata.

"hey hinata! Kau tidak berenang bersama mereka?" Tanya dobe/naruto

"hehe.. engga, aku ga bisa berenang" jawab gadis berambut biru.

"aku ajarkan berenang deh.." tawar naruto

"ehh……. Tapi…….."

"sudahlah! Aku ikhlas kok " dengan gaya senyuman naruto

Saat hinata diajarkan cara berenang dengan naruto, Sakura melihat nya iri. "hmph! Andai saja aku bisa seperti mereka dengan Gaara" kata sakura dalam hati. Sakura akhirnya puny ide bagaimana cara nya seperti naruto dan hinata. Dan sakura pun memulai ide nya.

Sakura agak menjauh dari tenten, temari, ino. Dia berpura-pura tenggelam.

"Tolongg! Aku tenggelam! Tolongg" (apabetyak) sakura minta tolong.

Gaara langsung buka baju, dan menolong sakura. Dan berlari.

"Bertahanlah sakura!" Gaara menuju sakura.

GLEK! Sakura pura pura pingsan -_-. Gaara menggendong sakura. Haha, betapa senang nya hati sakura. Tentu saja, karena kejadian itu semua nya jadi heboh! Termasuk hinata dan naruto. Mereka berhenti belajar berenang.

Dan.. apa yang terjadi? Apakah keinginan Sakura untuk mendapat perhatian lebih dari Gaara akan kesampean?

**TO BE CONTINUED! **

**Hehe, maaf ya kalo ga jelas -_-. Soalnya fic pertama. Hope you like it, dan author – author yang keren, jangan lupa di review yaaa :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**CRAZY AT THE BEACH**

**Dislaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kinoyomi-chan**

**Pair(s) : GaaSaku, NaruHina**

**Rated : M**

**Chapter : II**

FLASHBACK!

GLEK! Sakura pura pura pingsan -_-. Gaara menggendong sakura. Haha, betapa senang nya hati sakura. Tentu saja, karena kejadian itu semua nya jadi heboh! Termasuk hinata dan naruto. Mereka berhenti belajar berenang.

Dan.. apa yang terjadi? Apakah keinginan Sakura untuk mendapat perhatian lebih dari Gaara akan kesampean? Yuk kita liat^^

Dimulai : -_-

"ahh.. aku…. Dimanaaa..?" Tanya sakura pura-pura ga tau.

"Kamu masih di pantai.. -_-" jawab Gaara.

"Tadi… aku juga ga bisa berenang, tapi aku memaksakan diri…" kata sakura.

"Yasudah, kamu istirahat dulu ya.." Nasehat Gaara.

"aaahh,, tapi aku mau berenang.. sungguh…." Kata sakura memohon.

"tapi sakura, kamu masih sakit. Aku takut entar kamu celaka lagi." Kata Gaara.

"huft! Yasudah." Jawab sakura cemberut.

Eh tapi kayak nya harapan si Sakura ga kesampean nih, tapi sakura nya belom menyerah juga. Yang lain melanjutkan berenang, begitu juga NaruHina lagi belajar berenang. Kecuali Ino dia menjaga sakura.

"Sakura, lo aneh deh =,=" kata ino.

"apa nya yang aneh? lo seneng? Gue kesusahan seperti ini?" bentak sakura.

"Ih, gue kan nanya.. lo aneh, soalnya lo sakit tapi malah minta berenang.." jawab Ino. Setelah itu sakura malah terdiam dan bengong. Akhir nya Sakura memutuskan untuk memberitahu rencana yg super rahasia ke ino.

"Ino, lo bisa jaga rahasia kan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Bisa dong.. hehe emang nya kenapa?" Tanya Ino balik -_-

"Jadi begini…. *blablablabla*" kata sakura.

Setelah itu,,,,,,,,,,,

"APA?" kata Ino

"Hoy! Jangan keras-keras! Entar ketauan.. pokoknya lo harus bantu gue.." kata Sakura.

"sip " jawab Ino.

Dan.. dimulai lah cara si membantu Sakura untuk mendapat perhatian dari Gaara "ALA INO"

Pertama,Ino berlari ke arah gaara yang sedang bermain voli.

"Sabaku No Gaara!" teriak Ino.

"kenapa?" Tanya Gaara.

"Sakuraa.. anu.. hmm… Sudah sembuh! Dia sekarang boleh berenang bareng kita kan?" Tanya Ino.

"hmmm… yasudah, tapi sampaikan ke dia. Kalau ada apa-apa bilang aja ke gue" kata Gaara.

"oke deh, thanks Gaara" Ino berlari ke arah Sakura. Gaara pun melanjutkan bermain voli nya,

Ino dan sakura pergi ke arah laut. "tunggu disini Sakura" kata Ino. Ino memanggil Sai yg jg bermain voli. Ino berlari kencang dan memeluk Sai. Sai…..merah banget pipinya.

"Sai.. yuk kita berenang di laut" ajak Ino.

"eh.. ayok!" Sai pun menerima.

Ino, udah tau. Kalo Sai berenang pasti cowo yang lain juga ikut termasuk Gaara. Jadi biar Sakura bisa bareng Gaara deh.. haha, nah setelah itu Ino berjalan ke sakura. Dia berbisik "_hey! Ayo! Ini kesempatanmu! Cepat, kamu ajak Gaara mengajarimu berenang!" _Sakura pun menjawab "bener nih Ino?" Tanya sakura, sedikit ga percaya diri. "ayolaaahh.." ino mendukung Sakura.

"ehm,," Sakura menghadap Gaara.

"ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Gaara dengan sopan.

"hmmm.. anu,, ehh…" Sakura seperti tidak percaya diri seperti biasa nya. Tiba tiba, Shikamaru mengganggu mereka, dia mendorong Sakura, ini membuat nya hampir jatoh, dengan cepat, Gaara langsung menahan jatoh Sakura. Pipi mereka berdua merah banget!

"Hahaha.. suit! Suit!" kata Shikamaru meledek.

"Awas kau, shikamaru…!, oh iya, tadi kamu mau ngomong apa Sakura?" Tanya Gaara.

"Ajari aku berenang dong! Hehehe,," kata Sakura pipi nyaa.. ugh meraaahhh

"tak masalah, yuk kita kesana *menunjuk tempat naruto dan hinata yg romantis*" ajak Gaara.

"Yasudah!" sakura seneng banget!

Mereka kesana dengan pegangan tangan.

**THE END! **** OH IYA, EIITTSS HAMPIR LUPA NIH FLASHBACK NYA:**

_Saat Sakura sedang diajari berenang oleh gaara, tiba tiba Kakashi sensei datang ke pantai dan melihat Gaara dan Sakura sedang belajar berenang. "Haahh? Ee.. ee… sejak kapan Sakura….. bukankah dia jago berenang? Ah lupakan aku mau berjemur dan membaca buku dari jiraiya hahaha" kata Kakashi sambil menyiapkan tempat untuk bersantai._

**SELESAII… :D YANG BAIK, YG CANTIK, TOLONG DI REVIEW YAAAKKK :D**


End file.
